Sin motivos
by Esthelar
Summary: "Este mundo es cruel..." eso lo aprendió muy bien en el prostíbulo donde trabajaba su madre.


**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Aquí su servidora se reporta de nuevo para traerles la siguiente publicación que fue escrita por la señora Drama que llevo dentro. (A veces me impresionan las cosas que puedo escribir a altas horas de la noche y con el tiempo encima)**

 **Summary: "Este mundo es cruel..." eso lo aprendió muy bien en el prostíbulo donde trabajaba su madre.**

 **Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

No tengo mucho tiempo existiendo.

No me importa mi edad ni el lugar donde vivo, aunque sea mal visto por la gente "pulcra" y de "buenas costumbre".

He visto tantas cosas nada agradables que perturbarían la mente infantil de un niño pequeño...

Y eso ahora, la verdad, me importa una verdadera **mierda**...

.

Sí, tan _chiquito_ y acabo de decir una grosería. No pueden culparme... las escucho todo el tiempo en el prostíbulo y hasta me parece algo muy normal.

Pero soy consciente de que no es apropiado que las diga, porque tú me lo hiciste saber.

.

 _Este mundo es cruel..._

Eso lo aprendí muy bien a mi corta edad.

Aún así, puedo admirar cómo eres capaz de sonreír para mí incluso en este lugar tan hostil en donde trabajas... mamá.

.

 _¿Tienes idea de cuánto te admiro?_

Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

Eres valiente... eres una luchadora que siempre se levanta después de cada caída.

Aunque las mujeres de buenas costumbres te miren mal y te insulten, tú siempre serás la mejor.

.

No disfrutas de lo que te hacen, y me has dicho infinidad de veces que tu estilo de vida es _un_ _mal necesario_... pero solo lo dices para tranquilizarme y evitar que yo cometa una locura que pueda afectar al negocio de ese hombre sin pelo que le faltan dientes y que me cae mal porque te mira como un simple objeto a vender.

 _No me gusta este lugar..._

 _A ti tampoco te gusta..._

 _¿Entonces a quién queremos engañar...?_

No sabes cuántas cosas puedo alcanzar a ver oculto bajo la cama, en donde siempre me meto cada vez que comienzas a traer hombres al dormitorio por cuestiones de trabajo.

No sabes cuánto deseo golpear y acabar con todos los cerdos que se meten bajo tus sábanas y te humillan, dejándote sin ropa mientras te lastiman... te hacen gritar y te dejan sin aire.

 _¿Cómo puedes soportarlo y resistir esa rutina todos los días?_

 _Por eso repito que eres una mujer muy fuerte._

.

 _"Ya pasó... ya pasó un día más... ya pasó..."_

Te repites varias veces luego que tu cliente en turno se va, recoges tu ropa del suelo y te la vuelves a poner, como si aquellos cerdos nunca te hubieran hecho todas esas cosas desagradables.

 _Por eso, para mí... tú eres la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad._

Sé muy bien que eres asombrosa...

Dices que desde que me diste la vida sientes un extraño poder fluyendo por todo tu cuerpo y que este te da las fuerzas necesarias para vivir y salir adelante.

 _Pero..._

 _Ningún ser humano es invencible._

Somos frágiles, somos débiles...

Y eso me preocupa.

* * *

Te enfermaste... hoy no te ves nada bien. Ese viejo calvo decidió no venderte y _te dio el día_ hasta que te recuperes.

Necesitas comer, pero dices que no tienes hambre.

Yo sí tengo hambre, pero quise darte mi pan.

Lo rechazaste, prefieres que yo coma primero...

Me duele el estómago, necesito comer pero no quiero hacerlo.

Me importas tú, me diste la vida y no sé cómo devolverte el favor por tu inmenso amor.

.

 _¿Por qué me tuviste...? Yo nunca pedí nacer._

A veces no puedo entenderte, sé que mi existencia te ha causado más problemas que bienestar... que solo soy una boca más que alimentar y a veces no comes para que yo pueda hacerlo.

 _¿Por qué me amas...?_

Tú solo me dijiste con una sonrisa que no necesitas motivos para amarme, y si existe una es porque soy tu hijo.

 _Sangre de tu sangre._

Incluso llegas a decirme que me parezco mucho a ti... que tus genes _¿Ak...karma? o algo así_ predominaron sobre los de mi padre.

.

 _¿Quién es mi padre?_

No lo sé, y la verdad eso no me interesa.

Por mí, se puede ir tranquilo a tragar mierda a otro lado.

Me regañas y me dices que no menosprecie a mi padre.

 _¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo...? Él no se hizo cargo de mí ni cuidó de ti._

Me contestas diciendo que fue gracias a él que yo estoy aquí, y que ahora tienes algo que le da sentido a tu vida.

.

 _¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso...?_

 _¿Qué es lo que ahora le da sentido a tu vida?_

* * *

Van pasando los días y tus fuerzas han disminuido demasiado.

¿Será por la extraña enfermedad que _pescaste_ después que te acostaste con ese hombre gordo que tenía pinta de ser de malos barrios?

.

 _Ugh_ , eso...

Fue... asqueroso...

 _Anti-higiénico_...

¡¿Por qué no les exiges a esos cerdos que se bañen antes de pegarse a ti como los _depravados_ que son?!

 _Sí... ya sé lo que significan esas palabras._

Definitivamente los cerdos reales son más limpios que estos... _tsk_... animales...

Y eso ya es demasiado decir.

.

Mamá, por favor...

Estás actuando muy extraño.

Me estás asustando.

Dices que estás muy débil y que probablemente no pasarás de esta última noche.

 _¿Por qué me pides perdón? ¿P-Por qué estás llorando?_

Mamá, te quiero mucho.

Por favor, ya no llores... que ahora me están entrando ganas de llorar a mí tambien.

¿Por qué lamentas no poder permanecer más a mi lado?

¿No estás conmigo en estos momentos...?

 _Acaso tú..._

 _ **¿Te vas a ir...?**_

 ** _¡¿Me vas a abandonar?!_**

.

Mamá, tengo miedo...

Por favor no cierres los ojos.

Quédate despierta, conmigo...

No te duermas, porque si lo haces ya no despertarás.

.

 _¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo...?_

 _Nadie se queda dormido para toda la vida. ¿Verdad...?_

 _¿Verdad?_

.

Me duele el pecho, y ahora me pican los ojos...

Estoy confundido.

 _¿Qué está pasándome?_

 _¿Por qué estoy llorando...?_

Lo he hecho después que cerraste los ojos y te pusiste más blanca de lo que ya eras.

 _Mamá... no te duermas._

* * *

 _Mamá... Mamá..._

¿Por qué no despiertas? Unas personas vinieron a revisarte pero no reaccionas a ninguno de sus movimientos.

Has estado enferma por muchos días, y has adelgazado muchísimo.

Te ves terrible... desgastada.

Por favor, despierta.

No entiendo nada de lo que dicen los adultos.

 _Muerta... Morgue... Entierro..._

Son palabras extrañas que con suerte alcancé a escuchar en sus conversaciones.

¿A dónde planean llevarte?

Antes eras tan bonita, y ahora te estás volviendo más flaca... te ves fea.

Eso no me gusta.

Y ahora no me está gustando nada de lo que dicen los adultos al otro lado de la puerta.

.

 _"Busquen cómo aprovechar al mocoso que dejó la estúpida de Kuchel que se le ocurrió morirse"_

 _"Pero jefe, es solo un niño, así no nos servirá para suplantarla"_

 _"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Consigan putos clientes que les guste follar mocosos, que el tiempo es dinero!"_

.

Muerta... Mamá... tú estás muerta...

 _Ahora lo entiendo._

Me dejaste... tu ya no estás en este mundo...

 _ **Tú ya no vives en el infierno...**_

.

Pero te llevaste contigo algo muy preciado para mí.

El propósito de mi vida... porque ahora yo... yo ya no siento nada.

No tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, no hay nada que me impulse a buscar mi camino.

Solo me queda esperar la muerte...

...

Ya no puedo dormir...

Cierro mis ojos, pero simplemente no puedo dormirme.

Siempre dormía contigo todas las noches, y ahora aquí estoy... sentado en una esquina observando tu cuerpo frío e inmóvil en la cama.

.

Me siento más vacío con cada segundo que transcurre.

 _¿Que no me duele?_

¡Por supuesto que me duele...! Mucho... como no tienes idea.

 _¿Acaso estaría llorando si no fuera así?_

Lo dudo mucho.

Mamá, tú fuiste mi fortaleza... fuiste todo para mí...

Y ahora tú... ya no estás conmigo.

* * *

Al final me fue imposible dormir... no con un muerto en tu cama...

 _Ese muerto eres tú... mamá._

.

El día de hoy vino un hombre con sombrero y gabardina a buscarte, pero no creo que sea con las mismas intenciones de aquellos bastardos que siempre hacían cosas desagradables contigo en la cama.

Parece que te conoce...

Hasta te llamó por tu nombre, _Kuchel_.

Te habla pero no respondes... es natural.

.

Le dije a aquel extraño que ya estabas muerta... tú ya no volverás a despertar nunca más.

Ese hombre me preguntó si aún seguías con vida (al parecer no me escuchó la primera vez... _estúpido_ ), o si podía entender lo que me decía.

Por suerte sé leer un poco, y por supuesto que puedo hablar... pero no he querido hacerlo.

No soy ningún niño inválido... solo estoy demasiado flaco y débil porque no he comido nada.

A veces pienso que no despertaré al día siguiente, con cada minuto que pasa siento que en cualquier momento voy a morir.

Y no es como si me importara la verdad, desde que ya no estás no le encuentro sentido a la vida.

...

Ese hombre preguntó por mi nombre, y por un momento no le contesté.

.

Mi nombre... _¿cuál era mi nombre?_

Oh... es cierto, me llamo _Levi_.

El nombre con el que siempre me llamabas desde que tengo memoria.

No tiene ningún significado en especial, ese hombre lo dijo y la verdad eso no me importa en lo absoluto.

Ya nada me importa en esta vida.

.

Pero no entiendo por qué empecé a comer tan pronto tuve un plato de comida frente a mí.

No quería comer nada, y aquí estoy... comiendo importandome muy poco el mundo a mi alrededor.

.

 _¿Qué me pasa...?_

 _Mi cuerpo reacciona solo... y sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que te fuiste...

Ahora estoy bajo el cuidado del hombre con sombrero que se llama Kenny, me dijo que es un conocido tuyo... me está enseñando cómo utilizar apropiadamente un cuchillo para muchas cosas.

 _¿Por qué mi cuerpo responde por sí solo y practico incansablemente con semejante objeto peligroso?_

Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

No tiene caso practicar incansablemente.

Pero, al hacer todo esto... al practicar, al aprender todo lo que él me enseñaba tuve de nuevo la extraña sensación de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, como si supiera perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y ya no sentí miedo ni inseguridad.

Mis pensamientos de una vida sin motivos han desaparecido y puedo ver todo con más claridad.

 _¿Será esto el extraño poder del que me hablabas?_

No estoy completamente seguro pero...

 _Ahora siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, el mundo entero es mi patio de juegos._

Nadie me puede vencer. Ni siquiera los adultos.

.

Tal vez... solo tal vez ahora... me permita vivir un poco más de tiempo en este mundo.

Puede ser que hasta encuentre mi misión real en esta vida... tal vez así incluso pueda llegar a ver la inalcanzable luz del sol que se encuentra el mundo exterior.

No moriré mientras viva aquí... en este subterráneo repleto de gente perversa y sucia.

Ninguno de ellos llegará a tocarme con sus sucias manos sin pagar las consecuencias con sangre.

A ti te tocaron infinidad de veces con tal de conseguir algo para comer, y me siento sucio por eso... ahora sueño con tener mi propio lugar que esté completamente limpio.

 _Limpio... completamente limpio y libre de bacterias._

Cuando me imagino un lugar así... cuando sueño con estar limpiando y desinfectando todo a mi alrededor con total libertad, vuelvo a sonreir.

 _Creo que ya no estoy bien de la cabeza, pero qué va... yo nunca fui un niño normal._

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que me dejaste...

Yo ya no soy ese niño indefenso que estaba al borde de la muerte, me he convertido en un delincuente... en un criminal que dentro de unos años será perseguido por la Policia Militar.

 _Me convertí en un cazador para no ser una presa en la vida._

Si me vieras ahora mismo tal vez te molestes porque me convertí en una escoria de la sociedad, pero puede que al final prefieras eso a que sufra el mismo destino que tú.

El día de hoy derroté y acabé con un señor mayor que quiso agredirme para asaltarme. Pobre diablo, _un mocoso lo mató_ , pero después de eso Kenny se marchó...

 _Y no volvió jamás..._

Al principio me confundí, pero después no dejé que eso me comiera la cabeza y continué con mi vida.

Si Kenny se fue, seguramente es porque me consideró lo suficientemente hábil para arreglármelas solo.

.

 _Yo ya no estoy sobreviviendo sin motivos..._

 _Estoy viviendo porque un extraño poder me impulsa a seguir adelante en este infierno._

 _._

 _¿Qué eventos debo de esperar para seguir aferrándome a la vida de esta manera?_

 _Es un misterio para mí..._

 _._

 _Pero mi intuición nunca me ha fallado_

 _Y es lo que me ha mantenido con vida._

* * *

 **Notas: Si en sus primeros años de vida Levi vivió en un lugar como ese, no me extrañaría que así adquiriera su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza.**

 **P.D: El extraño poder ya mencionado es el poder del clan Ackerman.**

 _ **¡ACKERMAN POWER BITCHES!**_


End file.
